CONFLICTS!
by kaginu4ever
Summary: inuyasha and the gang along with some of the seven shcincinati have a conflicts in their lives and go through some humoruos moments. and inuyasha finally decides to confess his love for kagome. plz review
1. a friendly visit gone bad

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...ok then on with the fic  
  
( ) thinking or action  
  
( inuyasha and gang walking in forest)  
  
Mysterious voice: yooo hooo  
  
Inuyasha: huh? (turns to see a guy in a girls kimono waving) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!! ( runs and waves hands in the air like a maniac )  
  
Sango: what's wrong with him  
  
Miroku: that's what's wrong..AAAAAAHHHH ( run in same direction )  
  
Sango: huh? It's only jakotsu. What's wrong with him?  
  
Kagome: I don't know he's seems normal to me.  
  
Sango: Except for the fact that he's a cross dresser...speaking of cross dresser ( looks to see Sesshomaru come out form behind a bush holding tokijin)  
  
Sesshomaru: where is Inu...  
  
Jakotsu: ooh nice sword  
  
Sesshomaru: huh (turns to see who said that) AAAHHH ( just so happens to run in the samer direction as inuyasha and miroku. But this time jakotsu running after him)  
  
Sango and Kagome: huh?  
  
(With Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: whoo I think I lost him ( stops and looks behind him only to see Miroku ) why did you follow me you idiot  
  
Miroku: you cant blame me  
  
Inuyasha: how much you wanna bet  
  
Miroku: sorry I just happen to think that the way you were going was the best way  
  
Inuyasha: .....  
  
Miroku: ok ok I didn't want to get lost you satisfied  
  
Inuyasha: yep....on second thought no  
  
Miroku: why not (inuyasha points behind miroku. Miroku sees the unexpected. There was Sesshomaru running like mad)  
  
( they thought he was going to attack them but ran right past them )  
  
Inuyasha: huh? ( looks to where Sesshomaru was and sees the one and only....jakotsu )  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ( runs to catch up with Sesshomaru )  
  
Jakotsu: HEY WAIT FOR ME BOYS  
  
Inuyasha: why'd you have to bring him over here  
  
Sesshomaru: I didnt know...actually this is a good thing  
  
Miroku: how  
  
Sesshomaru: Now you get to suffer with me...MWAHAHAHA ( runs faster waving hands in the air like a maniac )  
  
Inuyasha: why you...GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE ( run faster leaving Miroku behind )  
  
Miroku: hey guys wait up ( looks back ) PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Jakotsu: hey where are yall goin ( jakotsu speeds up and is right on miroku's trail)  
  
Miroku: WAIT WAIT....SESSHOMARU INUYA... ( he trips over a rock...DUN DUN DUN)  
  
Jakotsu: now I have ya  
  
Miroku: (gets up slowly and backs away only to back into a tree) help  
  
Jakotsu: ( slowly advances on him ) urgh  
  
Miroku: (opens eyes to see Sesshomaru...yes THE Sesshoamru and inuyasha tackle Jakotsu.....TOGETHER)  
  
Sesshomaru: ( gets up and grabs miroku's arm and started to run again ) stupid human keep up  
  
( when Jakotsu was finally out of sight they stopped )  
  
Miroku: (panting) I can understand inuyasha saving me but Sesshomaru why did you help me?  
  
Sesshomaru: ( also panting ) no one deserves to get that type of treatment  
  
Miroku: thank you so much ( drops to the ground on his butt from his weak legs )  
  
Sesshomaru: whatever human  
  
( rustling begins in the bushes )  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAHHH it's Jakotsu ( starts running around in circles screaming and flinging hs arms in the air)  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku gulp....

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: ha ha ha I left a cliffy is that really jakotsu and if it is what will he do....SEND ME REVIEWS TO FIND OUT....please


	2. The incident!

Disclaimer: hey ppl...ok lets get it over with...alright deep breath...I do not own inuyasha....WAAAAAH

* * *

Chapter two: The incident!!  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku gulp  
  
The bushes rustle more...and more.... and more..... And more ( if your asking me this sorta sounds wrong but anyway back to the fic) finally a shadowy figure came out.  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku: AAAAAAAHHHH  
  
Inuyasha: wait that's only Sango you nit wits  
  
Sesshomaru: oh  
  
Miroku: Sango my love we thought you were....JAKOTSU (he said that and ran off)  
  
Inuyasha: huh??......AAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
Sesshomaru: WAIT FOR ME HALF BREEDYOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE  
  
Jakotsu: (leaps for Sesshomaru's leg and clings to it) Don't leave me Sesshy  
  
Sango: Sesshy?? Ok o0 ?  
  
Jakotsu: (starts to climb up Sesshomaru's legs to meet his face. Right now Sesshomaru is lying helplessly on the ground) Hi my FLUFFY WUFFY PUMPKIN WUMPKINS  
  
Sesshomaru: OH KAMI PLEASE HELP  
  
Jakotsu: ( Sits Sesshomaru up and sits on his lap then starts to mess with Sesshomaru's hair) my my Sesshomaru don't you look sexy today. Is it for me. ( he started to lean closer to Sesshomaru's face)  
  
Sango: ( who was watching the whole thing) so that's why the boys are scared of him......he's...he's......GAY ( Sango started to laugh as she watched Jakotsu torture Sesshomaru)  
  
(Sesshomaru growled)  
  
Jakotsu: tsk tsk you are being very naughty maybe I should give you a spanking ( a perverted smile crossed Jakotsu's face)  
  
Inuyasha: Im coming Sesshomaru!!!!  
  
Jakotsu: huh? Urgh ( Jakotsu was shoved to the ground by inuyasha) Inuyasha: ( got up) come on lets....urgh ( he was pulled to the ground by Jakotsu)  
  
Jakotsu: INUYASHA HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU. YOU LOOK SEXIER THEN SESSHOMARU!!!! ( he pounced on Inuyasha soon lying on top of him. Inuyasha tried to struggle out of his grasp. Jakotsu only giggled and whispered to inuyasha) I like it rough  
  
Sango: (who heard this soon though that that was enough. So she through her hiraikotsu at Jakotsu. Which knocked him out leaving one large lump on his head)  
  
Inuyasha: ( sighed with relief and fainted)  
  
Sesshomaru: (picked Inuyasha up and helped carry him back to Kaede's)  
  
Later that day  
  
Inuyasha: uhh what happened ( he had finally awoken)  
  
Sesshomaru: ( clears throat) inuyasha Id like to thank you for saving me  
  
Inuyasha: huh? Oh no big  
  
Sesshomaru: no really you risked yourself for me I am eternally grateful  
  
Inuyasha: really its no such a big deal  
  
Sesshomaru: but do you know what the possibilities of what could have happedened  
  
Inuyasha: ( pictured himself and Jakotsu having sex. Then to make himself feel better he did something totally evil and switched himself with Sesshomaru. He chuckled evilly) yep I know  
  
Sesshomaru: so now do you understand  
  
Inuyasha: uh yeah?  
  
Sesshomaru: ( getting frustrated from holding in his feelings jumped at inuyasha who screaed like a girl as he lungded for him. Inuyasha stopped screaming when he noticed that Sesshomaru was hugging him) you don't know how much your kindness means to me.  
  
Inuyasha: huh?  
  
Sesshomaru: that was the nicest and bravest thing anyone has ever done!! You're the best little brother ever (he sqeazed tighter making it into a bear huig then loosened it again)  
  
Inuyasha: ( was trying to find the right words to say then Sersshomaru interrupted hos thoughts by say the one thing Sesshomaru would never say in his entire life)  
  
Sesshomaru: I LOVE YOU INUYASHA ( in the brotherly way you perverts)  
  
Inuyasha: (filled by his own happiness yelled) I LOVE YOU TO SESSHOMARU  
  
Sesshomaru: ( then started to say sorry for all the mean things he did)  
  
Inuyasha: (said his shares of sorries too)  
  
Outside the hut  
  
(Sango and Miroku heard every word in the hut and were speechless)

* * *

A/N: wow who knew an incident like that would make the two act like brothers again. Imagine Sesshomaru saying I love you. I THINK THIS IS SO CUTE. LOVE OF AN OLDER AND YOUNGER BROTHER. Now they will act like how normal brothers should act. Plz REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!


	3. Confusion

( ) thinking or action

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his posse. And why would little old me own him anyway. Unless of course you thought I did than that would make you seriously stupid.

Inside the hut

Inuyasha: (crying his eyes out) oh I thought you would hate me (sniffle)… forever

Sesshoumaru: (also crying) don't think that little brother I could never hate you for that long!!!

Kagome: (trying to get as far as possible from the two) (_Thinking: I cant believe I liked a gay dude)_

(n/a: it looks like Kagome has the wrong idea)

Inuyasha: yeah you are right………..but I still cant believe you could forgive me for chopping off her head.

Kagome: ( backs away even further)

Sesshoumaru: that was long ago……but have you gotten over the time when I ripped out his insides?

Kagome: (backs away even further with wide eyes)

Inuyasha: well……….I guess so

Sesshoumaru: (gets offended by his words) oh so its ok for you to be mad at me about the past but than I have to forgive you

Inuyasha: (happiness starts to fade away) well he was my favorite

Sesshoumaru: (turns from a smile to a glare) and you think Molly wasn't my favorite doll

Inuyasha: (glares at him angrily) WELL YOU RIPPED OUT MR SNUGGLES STUFFING, SO THE BITCH HAD TO DIE!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: YOUR DUMB BEAR HAD IT COMMIN (I got that from Chicago for those who thought it was familiar)

Inuyasha: WHAT DID MY BEAR EVER DO TO YOU

Sesshoumaru: THAT THING WAS POSSESSED

Kagome: ok? ( feels relieved that they aren't gay nor that they were mad killing machines)

Outside with Sango Miroku and Shippo

Miroku:……………….

Sango:……………………………….

Shippo:………………………………………………………

Miroku: well……….

Sango: maybe they are…………………….

Shippo: just………………..joking?

Miroku: that has to be it because I cant just see them arguing such a thing like that

Sango: yeah nor being like that when they were younger…………it's just

Miroku: scary

Shippo: (nods his head in agreement) but I can see Inuyasha doing such a mean thing to Sesshoumaru's doll (folds arms in an angry way)

Sango: oh come on Shippo just because Inuyasha beats on you all the time doesn't mean you can convict him of such a crime

Shippo: well if he can beat on something as cute and cuddly as me than he is capable of anything

Miroku: Shippo

Shippo: yeah?

Miroku: is this how you really feel

Shippo: yeah I think he is a big fat jerk

Miroku: are you sure….because you can take back all the mean things you've been saying about Inuyasha right now

Shippo: heck no……….besides I DO think he's conceded I DO think he's a jerk and I most definitely DO think he's a no good for nothing baka ( hears someone cracking their knuckles)

Inuyasha: so Shippo is that REALLY what you think

Shippo: (gulps) n….no……Inu……Inuyasha…..I……I……I was……uh…….just joking………..really I was

Inuyasha: that's not what I heard (lunges at Shippo)

Shippo: AAAHHHHHHH………..KAGOME HELP

Back inside the hut

Kagome: (sitting in a corner with her knees to her chest rocking back and forth) bears…………..doll……………seamonkey

Back outside

Inuyasha: (beating the shit out of Shippo)

Shippo: (screaming bloody murder)

Sango: (glaring at Miroku) WHY

Miroku: HEY I GAVE HIM HIS CHANCE

Sango: WELL THAT CHANCE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH

Miroku: ITS BETTER IF HE AWNSERED TRUTHFULLY

Sango: YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GAVE HIM A LITTLE HINT INUYASHA WAS THERE HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT

Miroku: IM NOT PERFECT SANGO SO SHUT THE HELL UP (gasps)

Sango: (gasps) that's the first time I heard you curse………..and it was…….at me (bows her head)

Miroku: (starts to feel guilty) Sango I

Sango: no its ok really (tears run down her cheeks)

Miroku: (sees the tears) oh Sango please don't cry I didn't mean it (tries to put a hand on her shoulder but gets it knocked away)

Sango: DON'T COME NEAR ME

Miroku: Sango you don't mean that (tries to come closer again)

Sango: I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THE HELL I WANT………………AND ITS NOT YOU

Miroku: (looks at the ground in shame and disappointment)

Sango: (leaves)

Inuyasha: (has finished beating up Shippo) hey what was that all about

Miroku: we got into an argument

Inuyasha: so……me and kagome get in fights all the time

Miroku: I know but……….

Inuyasha: but?

Miroku: she hates me

Inuyasha: oh (starts to feel sorry for the monk)

Miroku: (walks into the forest to be alone)

Shippo: hey what happened

Inuyasha: him and Sango got into a fight and the results weren't good

Shippo: hey I have an idea

Inuyasha: what ever it is it's bound to be stupid

Shippo: how about we try to get them back together

Inuyasha: but they never were together

Shippo: (looks at him densely) you know what I mean

Inuyasha: yeah I was just messin with ya

Shippo: so what do you think

Inuyasha: Shippo………. I think you just made yourself useful for once

Shippo: thanks………..HET WHATS THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN (runs after the retreating Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: hurry up pip squeak we have work to do

In the bushes near Inuyasha and Shippo

Mysterious voice: Im coming Inuyasha…..just you wait…ill be there

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: hi im finished with my 3rd chappie claps for me!!!! I wonder who could be after Inuyasha? Well no need to ask that because im the one writing it MWAHAHAHAHAHA…………ok…………well read and review…………….well actually just review since you already did the reading part thanx-------------------


End file.
